Ladybug
Ladybug (real name Marinette Dupain-Cheng) is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, alongside Cat Noir. Marinette possesses her earrings to transform into her alter-ego, Ladybug. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Miraculous Ladybug vs Batman (Complete) * Ladybug vs Black Cat * Miraculous Ladybug VS Hyper Blossom (Complete) * Kim Possible VS Ladybug * Marinette vs. The Marionette (Completed) * Ladybug vs Momo Yaoyorozu * Ladybug vs Ramona Flowers * Ladybug vs Randy Cunningham '(Complete) * Miraculous Ladybug VS Spider-Gwen * Spider-Man vs Miraculous Ladybug * Miraculous Ladybug vs Star Butterfly * Ruby Rose Vs Miraculous Ladybug * Ladybug vs Venom * 'Miraculous Ladybug vs Violet Parr (Completed) * Widowmaker vs Ladybug (RoadRollerDio) * Miles Morales VS Marinette Duplain-Cheng '''(Completed) With Cat Noir * Marinette and Adrien vs Scott and Ramona '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aki Light/Mega Man (Mega Man: Fully Charged) * Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ) * Black Cat (Marvel) * Blue Beetle (DC) * Domino (Marvel) * Flame Princess (Adventure Time) * Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H.) * Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew) * Jason Lee Scott (Power Rangers) * Lady (Devil May Cry) * Masane Amaha (Witchblade) * Momo Yaoyorozu (My Hero Academia) * Ryukendo (Madan Senki Ryukendo) * Spider-Man (Marvel) * X (Mega Man X) History Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the daughter of Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, who run a bakery in Paris, France. She attends the Collège Françoise Dupont, a public secondary school, where she has many friends, with her best friend being Alya Césaire. She does, however, have frequent run-ins with the haughty, Chloé Bourgeois, the daughter of the mayor of Paris. Unknown to Marinette, a 186-year-old Chinese man named, Master Fu, was travelling around Paris looking for suitable hosts for the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses. Master Fu decided that Marinette was a perfect match for the Ladybug Miraculous, and slipped it into her purse. Marinette’s Miraculous looks like an earring, and is accompanied by a Kwami named Tikki. This creature looks like a red toy bug that can talk and fly, and she grants Marinette her Ladybug powers. No one else can know that Tikki exists, so Marinette tends to keep her in her purse. Death Battle Info Appearance Marinette is half-Chinese and half-French. She has blue eyes, and medium-length, deep blue hair, which she normally wears in two pony tails. Her preferred “civilian” outfit is a white t-shirt, a charcoal-gray jacket, pink Capri pants, light pink ballet shoes and a light pink purse. She wears earrings that appear black when Tikki is not in them. Her Ladybug outfit is a red, skin-tight red bodysuit, dotted with large black dots. She wears her yo-yo around her waist, held in place with its string, and a black-dotter red mask on her face. As Tikki is now in her earrings, they appear red, with five black dots in a quincunx pattern. Civilian Powers and Abilities Marinette is a fairly typical young woman. She has some training in fencing, but most of all she is resourceful, and has tricked akumatized individuals, even saving Cat Noir once from the villain Antibug. As Ladybug Powers and Abilities Ladybug’s powers all come from her Miraculous, the token that links him to his Kwami. Should her earrings come off, for any reason, she immediately reverts to being simply Marinette. Her powers include: * Lucky Charm - By far, her greatest powers is the power of the Lucky Charm. When she activates this power, she is given an unlikely object that will enable her to defeat her opponent. All she has to do is look around, and she will see how she can use the item. Using (not just activating) the Lucky Charm drains her Miraculous’s power, causing her to revert to being just Marinette Dupain-Cheng after five minutes, so she must be judicious in its use. * Enhanced strength - She can lift heavy objects, once using her yo-yo to pull a car off of Alya Césaire. * Martial artist - Ladybug is an excellent fighter, able to defeat opponents with her bare hands. * Superhuman speed - She can run very fast, and even leap up onto buildings, or run along vertical walls. * Superhuman dexterity - She is able to perform superhuman feats of gymnastic prowess. * Superhuman durability - She can withstand powerful attacks, and not suffer any noticeable damage. * Superhuman stamina - She can run over great distances without getting tired, or even winded. * Alternate forms - If a Kwami is fed a specific formula, it allows it to transform its holder into an alternate form. Marinette baked hers into seven macarons that allow Tikki to transform into seven form. So far, only two forms are known: ** Aqua form - This form gives Ladybug the ability to breathe underwater and enhanced swimming capabilities. ** Ice form - This form gives her the ability to handle extremely low temperatures and move freely and quickly on ice. Faults and Weaknesses * If she is somehow silenced, she can't user her Lucky Charm or Miraculous Ladybug powers, both of which require her to call out a command word. Presumably, Marinette would not be able to transform into Ladybug if she cannot call out her command, "Tikki, spots on!" * During the events of Volpina (S1E26) she nearly surrendered her Miraculous to the villain when she used an illusion to show that Adrien Agreste's life was at stake. Gallery Marinette_Dupain-Cheng_Ladybug.jpg Ladybug Square.png|Ladybug Tumblr_static_aucexyii9sg8404cc8cgkcsso.png Ladybug_punching_Felix.png|OK, which part of the word "No" did you not understand? Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Younger Combatants Category:French Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants created by Magic Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Yo-Yo Wielders Category:Luck Manipulators Category:Main Protagonist Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Hero Protagonist